Shut up and Practice on Not Dying
by BeauteRouge
Summary: When time repeats itself, just a little reminder like a tampon box can change your life with a glance and a little counting. 7 years after Breaking Dawn. Regular ships & Jenessmee. Read and you'll love it. :D
1. Blue Box

**Just read. Hahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Nessie POV.**

"What're you thinking?" I asked Jake, looking down at him, his head in my lap.

"Last night…" He grinned up at me. I blushed.

"If _anyone _at all hears you saying that or my father hears your thoughts about that, you'll be vampire chow." He grinned still.

"I dunno Ness…my pack knows all about it…" I widened my eyes, horrified.

"Everyone? Leah and Seth? Quil and Embry? _Ew!_" I yelled, bolting up.

Jacob fell off my lap onto the floor.

"It's not that bad Ness…" He laughed, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Not that bad! Ew…" I made an 'ick' face at him. "Quil, Embry, and Seth have seen me _naked _now. Doesn't that make you mad or anything?!" He snickered.

"Most of them have imprinted so what's the big deal?" I sighed, frustrated. He stood up and took me in his arms.

"C'mon! It's fine! I thought you would remember the fact that they would know sooner or later." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I just think it's…_gross_." He laughed again, pushing his forehead to mine.

I got on my tiptoes and kissed him. He smiled when I kissed him.

He twisted his hand in my hair and I pulled closer to him.

"Ahem…" Someone cleared their throat. I jumped away from Jacob and spun around to see my father casually leaning on the wall.

"Hi dad." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and nodded once, crossing the room over to me and Jake. He kissed me on the forehead and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hmm…I wonder why there is a werewolf kissing my daughter…" He said, smiling darkly.

Jacob held up his hands, backing away. I grinned.

I slipped away from my fathers grip and leaned against Jacob. He put his arm around me and kissed my hair.

My father started to growl, but Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett...well pretty much all us Cullen's came into the living room.

"We're back!" Alice chimed, helping Jasper with many shopping bags. "You wouldn't _believe _the sale, Nessie! It was amazing!" She put about seven shopping bags on the floor and started rummaging through them.

I looked over at mom, making a face that said, "Oh _god _why?" She sighed.

"We bought half the store…" I looked horrified, at the bags.

"This ones my favorite, no this one! Wait this one! No, no, these two are absolutely _stunning._" Alice held up to sparkly dresses. Both of them cut short, one was neon blue and the other was (of course) bright pink.

"Try them on!" Alice said, pushing me towards the bathroom.

I-uh think I can get myself dressed, Alice." I said politely, taking the dresses. She grinned at me as I softly shut the door. I held up the dresses and sighed.

_I'm really not a princess. _I thought, not daring to say it aloud. I slowly strip my clothes off and then I took the pink one off the hanger, knowing Alice would want to see that one first.

"Hey Ness, you want some help?" Jacob asked from the other side of the door. I heard a "clunk" and Jacob yelled, "Ow!"

"Down, dog boy." Rosalie. I rolled my eyes and used vampire speed to slip the dress on.

"Ta Da." I said, pirouetting. Alice almost screamed.

"You look so adorable!" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time. Mom shook her head.

"You look cute Nessie, now go put on your normal clothes please." I nodded and saluted her.

"Yes mom."

"But what about the other dress!" I heard Alice shriek as I slammed the door shut.

I laughed, listening to it bounce of the walls, and used the incredible speed again to throw on my normal clothes, grab both the dresses, throw them back into the bags, and grab Jake's hand to lead him outside.

"I swear she's gonna be the death of me." I breathed. He grimaced.

"Let's go to La Push." He said, pulling me towards my car. Well, my moms old "before" car. I rolled my eyes.

I'm half human. So I needed to be safe inside my car when, uh, I don't know, asteroids were plummeting towards earth. I rolled my eyes a second time.

I squeezed Jake's hand and pulled back. I thought of the last time we went too La Push and no one knew, making it slide into Jacob's head…

We came back and my father almost ripped Jake's throat out. We both shuddered at the memory.

"Yeah…okay. Go tell Edward." I laughed and quickly ran inside.

"Mom?" I asked. She was rummaging through one of the other bags lying on the couch. She looked up.

"Hm?"

"May I go to La Push? Please, please, pleeeease." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay. Just be careful please. Don't go in the water and try not to get wet at all. I don't want Edward freaking out again because you're sick." She laughed.

I laughed with her.

"Aw, come on. I'm seven years old. I think I can take care of myself." She rolled her eyes at me. I smiled back then turned to leave.

"Wait, here." I turned and caught the little blue box.

"Thanks." I said, quickly running upstairs to throw it in my bathroom cupboard.

I looked at the little box. A box of tampons.

I smiled, remembering when my mother told me the stories on how I'd been such a surprise.

It suddenly popped into my head, and _I _started counting the days. I had never really been that regular on my period so it was sort of a relieving thing when I counted two days late, then I laughed at myself.

Me and Jake had only…_done it _three times, so there was no way.

I slowly walked down the stairs, thinking how silly it was to get worked up about something like that.

"Jeez, takes you like eight years to get down here." Jacob mused from the couch, where he and my mom were talking.

"Yep, it does take me a year more than I've been alive to walk down the stairs, genius." He grinned at me, then kissed my mothers head and grabbed the keys.

The other thoughts I had pushed back into my head.

**A/N Mesh! What do you guys think so far?**

**Good? Bad? Horribly amazing? Amazingly horrible.**

**Hahaha. Review!**


	2. Tears

**AN: DON'T ASK! xD I'm sorry no update for freaking…years…but you'll have to deal, now wont you? =p**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Quil!" I yelled, tackling him into a hug. As soon as Jacob had stopped the car at First Beach, I flew out at the sight of Quil and Claire.

"Jeez Nessie, do you bench press five-hundred pounds each day? I thought you were only half the monster…" He joked, bending down a little to wrap his arms around me. Did the werewolves ever stop growing taller?

"Oh be quiet." I laughed, squeezing my arms around his waist once more, and then backing away.

"You think she's strong when she's just hugging…" Jacob said from behind, catching up to me. He held up his arms to show purplish bruises. "And those aren't even the worst ones. The next time I phase I'll show you…" Jake's word slowly sank in. My face burned hot.

"Yeah…I already know about that. You won't stop thinking about it! But she's seven, right? Robbing the cradle, Jake?" Quil teased. He rolled his eyes at Quil.

"Quil!" Claire shouted, pulling at his shirt.

"What's up Claire-Bear?" Claire giggled at her pet name. I smiled at the small ten-year-old. She scrunched her freckled nose when she giggled. Her cheeks had lost some of their baby chubbiness.

She was that much closer to being where Jake and I were.

"Look! Look!" She pointed to the tiny hermit crab, walking across the sand. Quil got on one knee, scooped up the crab and showed it to his little imprint. But Claire screamed, taking steps back away from the sand-colored animal in Quil's hand.

"Oh! Ah, it's okay!" Quil plopped the crab on the ground and covered it with sand. "There. All better." He laughed, grabbing Claire and throwing her over his shoulder. They both laughed as Quil spun around, holding Claire around the waist.

Jakes warm arm snaked around my shoulders. His lips kissed my cheek, down my throat and back up to my ear. I shuddered.

"Let's go to my house, hmm? Billy isn't home." Scenes from last night flashed in my head, which caused them to flash into Jake's head. A hungry growling sound came from his throat. I gazed at him for a few minutes until Quil interrupted.

"Are you going to eat each other's faces or what? Get going before Claire's innocent eyes are tainted." He put his hands in front of giggling Claire's eyes. I ripped my eyes away from Jacobs and smiled at the two.

"Yeah, we better leave. I'll see you again soon." I hugged Quil again and smiled at Claire.

"See you two S-E-X machines!" I rolled my eyes at him and took Jake's hand, turning back to get in the car.

He opened the passenger door for me, like a total gentleman, and he practically jogged to the other side of the car.

As we drove to his house, I kept my hand flat on his arm, letting him into my thoughts. I thought about different things. Trying not to think about last night _too _much. He laughed when I thought about when I wanted to jump off the cliffs with him. He went still and tense when I decided to think about all three times…

And he was totally silent when I thought about the tampon box and the counting I did this morning.

"You…you don't think we need protection?" The word felt different on my tongue. Like it was something of another language.

Jake pursed his lips, looking straight forward and staying quiet for awhile.

"I'm not sure I can…you know. I don't think I can get you…pregnant, Nessie." He said finally, his face hard and not looking at me.

"Why not?" I asked, feeling disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"Well…that Nahuel guy said that by the time you're seven, you'll stop growing and stuff…" His voice broke but he continued.

"So you won't change. I don't think you can have babies." Surprisingly or not, I could feel burning tears on the rims of my eyes.

"But, my period-"

"Your period is probably late because it's done and over with. Your seven years are up and your body is done changing forever." I stared at Jacob as he parked the car. We were at his house.

He didn't open the door, he just slowly turned to look at me, pain etched in his face.

"I hadn't realized it until our first time. I had thought about using protection, but I remembered those things that boy said. If it was true, I didn't want to hurt you, so I never brought it up. No Ness, please." Jake pleaded to me. I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks, dropping on my lap. I couldn't believe this. He had figured this out…I couldn't have children? My mother said she hadn't really thought about children when she was seventeen, but I couldn't help it.

When I had first started a real relationship with Jake, all I could think about was puppies. It was like I was obsessed. But now…

"Nessie please don't. You know it kills me when you cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't give you babies." Jake shook his head; I could see tears in his eyes now. And he was right. I did know how horrible it made him feel when I cried. I remember when I had watched _Rome and Juliet _for the first time.

I wept for at least two hours. Jake had to phase and run into the woods because he wasn't going to risk holding me in front of the Cullens.

Jake opened his door, got out and slammed it. I didn't watch as he walked around the car to my door, I just sat and let the tears fall from my eyes.

My door opened and Jacob gently pulled me up and collected me in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair. I buried my face into his shirt and finally let out a sob. I heard Jake's breath hitch in his throat. I had to stop this. Even if I was horribly sad and all I wanted to do was cry into his chest, it was hurting him. Every tear that fell was a blow to his heart, breaking him into smaller and smaller pieces.

I slipped and let one last sob shake through me. I was just going to take a deep breath to compose myself, but suddenly, almost involuntary, my arms wrapped around Jake's neck and I stood on my tiptoes to crush my lips against his.

My lips were urgent on his, seeking comfort from him in a different way.

He responded instantly. Moving his tepid lips against mine with the same urgency. But he gradually slowed it into a soft, passionate kiss. No matter how many times we kissed, I still got chills up my back and tingling in my fingers and toes.

"Renesmee." Jacob said, lightly pushing me back. He caressed my cheek with one of his fingers, wiping the wetness from my tears away.

"I love you." He said, cupping my face in his hands and meeting my lips with his once more. I closed my eyes for the quick kiss, and then cleared my throat so my voice wouldn't break.

"I love you more." Jacob laughed once, pushing his forehead to mine like he always did, and looked into my eyes. It was silent. I could recognize Jake's thinking face. Lips pursed, far away eyes…

"We can still try." He said quietly. I stared at his face, back from his thinking state, now looking at me with an emotion that can only be described as hopeful mixed with turned on.

I laughed once – a miserable sound. – at my thoughts. But, since I couldn't see Jake in pain anymore, I smiled at him.

"Let's do it." He laughed at my enthusiasm. Swiftly snatching me up, fusing his lips with mine and carrying me to his room.


	3. Innocent Things

**All of you must bow down to JoeBob!**

**She gave me a review that wasn't super exciting or anything but it inspired me! *laughs* But I hadn't updated for six months. SIX FREAKIN MONTHS.**

**But it was just one of those cute little reviews with the reviewers opinions, and I couldn't stop typing! So this chapter is dedicated to JoeBob and her awesome amazingness at being herself! LOL!**

**Anyhoo~! Sorry about last chapter. It was short and weird. x] But this one shalt be much better!!!!!!**

**See ya~**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nessie POV.**

"Ugh." I groaned, wiping the back of my hand across my fore head. "Damn, Jake, how hot are you again?"

"One-oh-eight point nine usually. I'm probably like…one-twenty right now." I laughed, snuggling my face into his burning chest anyway. Jacob sighed in contentment, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer.

"I could stay like this forever, you?" It seemed like he said it through a pillow. "Ness? You okay?"

Silence.

"Nessie?!" He said it louder this time, worried, but I shook my head, I could just _see_ him rolling his eyes.

"C'mon Ness, don't fall asleep. We need to get back to your house and think innocent things." He said, close to my ear.

"Mm." Was my only response. I smothered closer to him, my skin under our blanket prickled when it felt the warmth of Jake's body. A shiver of complete bliss ran through me.

Jacob chuckled at my shaking. Gently sliding me onto the bed, Jake got up and threw on clothes.

I didn't watch or anything, I was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Oh come _on_." Jake drawled, pulling the blanket away from me. I whimpered, my body reacting on its own and shielding me.

"Am I gonna have to dress you up like you really are seven-years-old?" My eyes fluttered open to see him in a white tank top and jeans, his muscled arms crossed over his chest. His expression was mockingly hard and impatient, but as soon as I had opened my eyes fully, the emotion softened into pure…love? It seemed to fit.

I shook my head and rolled over onto my stomach.

"Fine. Dress me." Silence. I smirked into the pillow. I love Jacob. Loved him with every fiber of my being, but when it came to the damn vampire smell that stuck to my clothes, he wouldn't do anything. I usually had to wash my hair before….we…

I rolled onto my back and smiled at him.

"Knew you couldn't stand the smell of my clothes." I grinned at him.

"That's not the only reason they were off so fast…" His voice seemed to fade as his eyes slowly traveled down my body…

I rolled my eyes at him, but feeling self-conscious. I wanted to cover myself up even though he had seen me naked for more times than I can count on one hand. I stood up from the bed, stretching my stiff body - Jake's eyes glued to me. Blood pooled in my cheeks. - and I quickly slipped in the clothes I had on before.

I walked into the bathroom without a word. I found a brush sitting conveniently on the sink and brushed my hair out, making sure I didn't have any type of bed head. I was carefully placing one of my curls on my shoulder when I saw it.

I swore loudly, pulling the neck of my shirt down to see it more clearly.

"What is it?" Jake asked, wheeling around to the doorway of the bathroom.

"Jake." I moaned, leaning on the sink and putting my head in my hands.

"What is it?!" He repeated. I straightened up and quickly turned to him.

"You gave me a hickey!" I shouted, pulling my shirt down my shoulder again to show the red blotch in the space between my neck and my collarbone, on the right side.

Jake looked at the mark, softly brushing it with the back of his index finger.

"We're so dead," I whispered. "My parents will see it - no, any of the Cullens will see it and freak out!" I sighed, defeated.

"Does it hurt?" I peeked up at Jacob. He looked worried. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Jake, I'm fine." I was so very glad I got my lying gene from my father. I could lie so smoothly and authentic. Not that I was lying to Jake now, just when my mother asks me how I got this bruise on my neck…

Jake stared at my face for a long time, wondering if I really was fine, I'm sure. He still didn't smile though. He cocked his head to the right and blew cool air on the red spot.

"Oh." I made a sound that was half a sigh and half a moan. "That feels too good." He chuckled, blowing more air on it, and then wearing his thinking face.

"Well…you could put your hair in front." He pulled my hair up front and the mark was covered. I nodded.

"Yeah, but what happens when my hair is accidentally moved and everyone gets a big nice look at it?" He laughed.

"Okay…well we could just go right out and tell Bella. They are al sketchy on the whole kissing thing but maybe it's time to…" He stopped when I narrowed my eyes.

"Jacob, _human _fathers get furious when their daughter comes home with a hickey. How do you think a _vampire _father is going to react? Especially when the hickey is from a werewolf." Pain bloomed onto Jake's face. I frowned at him. I didn't mean to make him sad…

"If Edward would rather you date a vampire…I'd be turned any day…only for you. But it's - "

"I know it's impossible, Jake. You'd die if you got vampire venom in your blood. I wouldn't want you to be a vampire anyway…" I ran my fingers along his hot arm.

"I don't know why my mom liked my dad's ice cold skin. I can't live without this…" I ran the back of my hand from his temple to his chin. Jake shuddered this time.

His arm grabbed me around my waist and pulled me as close as he could without breaking any of _his_ bones. He crushed his lips against mine.

The sink, toilet and shower could soak me in freezing cold water and I would still feel like I was on fire. I threw my arms around his neck and twisted my hands in his hair.

But, after a few seconds, it got a bit out of hand.

"Jake. We have to go." I breathed. He brushed my hair away from my shoulder, softly kissing the red mark.

"Sorry." He whispered against my neck. I shook my head, lightly pushing him away.

I smiled at him and waited as he leaned down and pushed his forehead against mine.

"Stop apologizing. It felt good." I laughed when he grinned. "And we can hide it. The worst thing is that we can't _think _about it." He chuckled and kissed my hair, hugging me with one of his arms around my neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up to the large, white house in about fifteen minutes. Jake wanted to go slow, to be alone, but he didn't want anyone to freak out on us.

_We're back and we are okay. Sorry we're a little late. We lost track of time…_

I explained in my thoughts to my father. It was easier to say these things in my mind, without seeing his face while I say it.

I took a deep breath through my nose, blew it back out and turned to Jake. He was grinning.

"What?"

"We are so dead." He said, covering the hickey with my hair. I laughed.

"Yep." I nodded, brushing my fingers through my hair slowly. It wouldn't be the first time I fought with Bella and Edward…there were many other times. Hopefully it would be the same…no one would get killed in the process…

I leaned towards Jake and he met his lips with mine one last, burning time, and then we got right out of the car before we couldn't.

An imprint was on the werewolves side…so why was it affecting me so greatly? I mean, not that I don't love Jacob or anything…but when did this thirst _end_?

"Love you." He whispered in my ear, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Love you more." I just stared straight ahead and walked.

"Not possible." I chuckled.

"They are probably all hearing this right now." I said and Jake tensed.

"I'll really be dead." I laughed out loud this time. The front door suddenly opened to show Alice and my mother. Jake's hand ripped away so fast, I would have twirled if I was all human.

"Hello you two headaches!" Alice chimed. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Hey." Jake said. Waving his big hand. I waved too.

"You guys are a little late, huh?" Alice mused, closing the door behind us.

"Well, sorry! We went to the beach and stuff so - " The entrance of the three Cullen men interrupted me.

"Dear god!" Emmett yelled, fanning the air. "It smells like _wet dog _in here!" I rolled my eyes, leaning against Jake's rigid shoulder.

"If my eyes could water, I'd be weeping." Jasper joked, grinning at me.

"Oh shut _up_!" I said, scowling at the two. I turned to my father, narrowing my eyes. But he didn't look amused. He wasn't even looking at _me_. He was staring at Jacob.

"Jake…" I whispered, linking my arm with his. He glanced down and smiled at me.

_I'm freaking out. _I slid into his head. _Edward looks like he's going to break himself. _He pressed his lips into a thin line, trying not to laugh.

"And the most bizarre thing…" He glanced at my mother, and then looked at me. "Is that you _both _smell like _mutt_." The room was silent. Out of the corner of my eyes, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle walked into the room, all confused and wrinkling their noses.

But, I slid into Jake's head that I was taking charge, raised my eyebrows and cocked my head at Edward.

"I went to his house too." I said, not _actually _lying. "It's probably the smell on my clothes." Everyone's eyes turned to Edward now.

_Well this is dramatic. _I told Jake. He smiled.

_He's probably searching us. _Jake stiffened at that. Probably thinking mostly about the beach and kissing me once or twice. Innocent things.

I thought about how silly our situation was right now. "Edward is being a drama queen." Passed through my mind more than once. I thought about Quil and Claire, how cute their relationship was…

Innocent things!

Edward shook his head. "I think I'm losing my abilities." He said mostly to himself. I wanted to ask him what that meant but I decided it would be best to just let the information we gave him sink in.

"Nessie." Bella said. I looked to her, smiling widely.

"Mom."

"Come here, sweetie." Jake's arm unlinked from mine and I walked over to my mother.

The room broke up into people talking to each other. At least the most awkward part of this had passed…

"Renesmee." My mother said sternly, waving Alice away. Alice glided over to Jacob and talked to him that had something to do with shoes. I felt sad for him.

"Nessie…your only seven-years-old so I didn't think I'd have to get this ready so soon or anything…" She took a deep breath, looking at me. "Here it goes…"

"Mom?" I said, concerned. She sighed, laughing a little, another deep breath and then looked at me again.

"You'd tell me if you weren't a virgin anymore, wouldn't you?" My mouth dropped open but I abruptly shut it again. And I thought the awkward part was over.

"Mom, I - "

"Hello ladies! What kind of secrets are you sharing?!" Jacob boomed, putting his arms around Me and Bella. The part of his arm that touched mine gave me the connection to thank him through our minds.

"That's rude, Jacob." Edward said, blurring to my mother's side. "Interrupting a mother and daughter talking."

"That's okay." I smiled, turning my head to kiss him. Yep, right on the lips.

I heard Emmett mockingly gag and made a fist at him, without breaking mine and Jake's kiss.

But I broke it not four seconds after I had touched my lips with his.

"I think it's time for you to leave now." I whispered into his ear, checking the clock that sat on the wall behind him. It was 10:27. I'm sure they wanted him out.

"I'll see you guys." Jake said, waving to the Cullens.

"Bye, Jacob." Alice said, grinning at him.

"See ya, wolf." Emmett said, not looking away from the show he had gotten sucked into. Everyone else mumbled goodbyes and Jake hugged Bella as she said her goodbyes.

"I'll be right back." I said, smiling and waving to everyone.

As I walked out the door, I could hear my mother and father talking.

"I'm worried." From Edward

"Oh come on. You remember what it was like to be in so much love you couldn't just sit there next to me. You had to stroke my hair or kiss me. Just to get contact somehow."

"I still feel that."

I decided not to listen to anymore of it. I mentally thanked Bella for defending me.

"Somethin' on your mind?" Jake said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Nope." I sighed, laying my head against him.

"Tired?"

"Most definetly." He laughed, squeezing around my shoulders.

"I love you." Hw whispered into my ear, kissing my forehead. I smiled, pecking him on his lips, too tired to do anymore than that.

"Love you -" I yawned, "- more." He barked out a laugh, kissing my hair once more and then getting into his car. He drove away as I slowly walked up to the house again.

Everyone glanced at me but went on with what they were doing.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I said to my parents, walking to where they were still standing.

"I'm very sleepy so I'm going to go to the cottage, okay?" Bella, smiled at me, hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Sleep well." I nodded to her.

"I'll take you down." Edward said, kissing Bella's hair and walking to open the back door for me. I rolled my eyes, but Bella touched my arm before I walked to Edward.

"He just wants to keep you safe." She said softly. I nodded again, smiling at her and following Edward outside.

"Sleep well, my baby." He kissed my forehead and patted my hair. I rolled my eyes. These names he called me…

"Night, Dad" I said, returning the hug and waving as he went back to the large house.

I closed the cottage door, locking it behind me. Slipping into a pair of sweats and a silky night shirt, I climbed into my welcoming bed, letting the covers engulf me, the warmth reminding me of something…

But before I could drawl on the thought, my mind shut down and I drifted into the sleep I had been wishing for.

**AN: GOOD FREAKING LORD THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN EVER. XD**

**I hope you LURVED it though. I'll try to update more frequently! =p**

**See yous!**


	4. Finding Things Out

**Nessie**

My eyes fluttered open as a ray of sunshine hit me in the face, streaming from my window. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning." I looked up to see my father holding my mother around the waist in my doorway. Wasn't that a little creepy to my mother? To think about all the times when my father was standing in her room, watching her _sleep_. It scared me a bit when they were just waiting in my doorway…

Edward chuckled at my thoughts. I grinned at him, sliding off my bed and yawning. Bella quickly came up behind me and instantly started brushing my hair with a brush that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Did you sleep good?" Bella asked me, softly combing through my curls. I smiled at Edward, rolling my eyes.

"Very good. And you?" Bella was silent. I saw Edward glance at her and then he cleared his throat, grinning sheepishly.

"It was…peaceful." I laughed, a high chime of bells, and shook my head. Bella was now next to Edward, grinning also.

"That's…good." I said, not wanting to know what happened with the two last night…even though I pretty much already knew…

I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh when Edward smiled at me, his eyebrows shot up.

"Get dressed, Nessie. We'll go get some breakfast." I spun around toward my humongous closet, stocked by the one and only fashion-freak herself, Alice.

"Breakfast? _We _will go get breakfast? There aren't any Mountain Lion in the house, is there?" I joked, picking through the many sparkling tops and designer pants. I felt the urge to rip a familiar shining pink dress from the hangar and stuff it under my bed. Or burn it…

"No, no Mountain Lions…but there is a _wolf _in the kitchen." Edward said wolf with a tone…not of disgust…but a kind of tone that Grandpa always had with Edward. My eyebrows slowly raised.

Using vampire speed I spun around and shut my closet door. I quickly snagged a pair of random jeans and a shirt that wouldn't blind a person and slipped them on, I came back out and then did a twirl for my parents.

"Ready!" I called. Bella laughed, entwining her finger's with Edward's.

"Someone is excited." Edward murmured, turning with Bella to walk out of the door while I trailed right behind them.

It felt like a long walk to the house, which is what my parents decided would be a good time to talk, so no vampire speed. I scrunched my face, making a disappointed face at the large, white house I could barely see.

We talked about minor things - what me and Jacob would most likely do today, when I would be home, what was so special about Jacob. Bella made a face at Edward when he asked the last one. I laughed, throwing my head back as the fake-fought. Then, Edward's voice suddenly stopped.

I looked over curiously to see what stopped them. Edward's eyes were boring into my…shoulder? No wait…my neck…oh crap.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I slapped my hand over the hickey, turning to him and staring right back at his glare.

"What? What's going on?" Bella said, looking from Edward to me and back. Edward looked like his head might explode. If looks could kill…

"I'll kill him." He muttered, still glaring at me. Bella looked at me, totally abashed.

"Kill who?! What is it?" Bella's eyes moved down, slowly to my hand covering my throat. It took a few seconds, but her eyes widened, then narrowed as she realized.

"Move your hand." Bella said, her voice razor sharp. I made a whining noise in the back of my throat, keeping my hand placed over the blemish.

"_Move your hand_, Renesmee." I scrunched my face and reluctantly slid my hand back to it's place at my side.

"I'll _kill _him." Bella mimicked. And before I could be read my rights, I took off toward the house.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." I whimpered, making it to the back door in no less than five seconds. I threw it open and flew inside.

"Nessie! Good morning! We're making you breakfast." Esme and Carlisle called from the kitchen.

"Morning! And thanks" I called back, and then I spotted them. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper talking, and Jacob and Emmett in front of the TV. I took a deep breath, enjoying the moment that Jacob was…alive…

"Jake." I said softly, knowing he would hear me. Everyone turned to me, Rosalie and Alice's faces lighting up with smiles.

They all called good mornings and asked if I slept well. I smiled and nodded along as I paced to Jacob.

"Hey." He said gently, standing from the couch and smiling, but his smile turned quizzical when he saw my worried face.

"We've got to get the hell out of here." I squeaked, touching the hair I covered my neck with.

"They saw -" He was interrupted by my parents bounding into the house.

"Whoa." Jasper said, raising his eyebrows at them. "A little hot, are we?"

"Save it." Edward muttered. He marched towards Jacob and me.

"Yep…this is the day I'm gonna die." Jake whispered in my ear playfully. Edward snarled. I turned and spread my arms, trying to block Edward from Jake.

"Dad -"

"Quiet down." He whipped at me. I took a step backwards, my back touching Jacob's chest.

"What do you think you did to my daughter, dog?" Jacob didn't even flinch at the venom in his voice. My eyebrows came together. He was going to be all calm and cool with my parents - they _hated _that.

"What happened." Rosalie perked, looking at Edward and Jacob curiously. "What did he do?"

"Show them, Ness." Jake said.

"Are you out of your god forsaken mind?" I trilled. He grinned and delicately brushed my hair away from my shoulders. There was gasps from Rosalie and Alice. Emmett's laughter boomed and Rosalie glared at him.

"What? It's not that bad, am I right?" Bella all but growled at Jake.

I needed to stop this, but I had no clue how. And on top of all this, my stomach was twisting around as aroma of sausage and bacon came from the kitchen. I pressed my lips together, taking a deep breath through my nose to calm my unsettled stomach.

"Mom, Dad." I chimed, taking a step closer to them. "If…if you hurt him I'm-I'm never going to speak to either of you ev-ever again." My threat was pathetic, but Bella's face fell, her eyebrows coming together and a frown on her lips. Edward had a different view though.

"I'm sure you'll talk to us in the next century or so." I scowled at him, taking another step, my stomach knotted.

"I'll leave." Bella's face scrunched up. But still, Edward seemed unfazed.

"You're my daughter, Renesmee, I will find you." I had the thing that would hurt him the most on the edge of my lips, but I wouldn't say it. It would take a lot of emotion to tell anyone I hated them.

I flared my nostrils in a heated breath, now boldly striding up to Edward, but Jacob put his arm around my waist and pulled me back to his chest, his chin resting on my head as he wrapped both of his arms around me.

"She'll come stay at my place, so you can find her there. What are you going to do? Drag her back kicking and screaming?" I could feel the pull of skin on his jaw to tell that he was grinning. He had won already? With one line?

Edward blazed, a growl erupting from his chest and he took heavy steps toward Jake. I backpedaled, even though Jacob wouldn't move an inch. My stomach clenched again as the scent of breakfast filled the room and a sickening feeling rose in my throat.

"Oh god." I said, muffled through my hand I slapped on my mouth. I pulled out of Jake's grip and vampire sped to the bathroom. Falling to my knees, I threw up into the toilet. After I was finished, I rinsed my mouth out in the sink.

"Ness? What's going on?" I heard Jake's worried voice from the other side of the door.

"Nessie?" Bella.

"Are you alright?" Edward.

I flung the door open, putting my hands up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I think I have a stomach bug or…" I widened my eyes and made a squeak sound as memories of stories my mother told me about flooded my mind and there was the tiniest nudge in my stomach.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Sorry to cut this short but I just remembered we had to do something. Now." I panted, grabbing Jake's hand.

"No. Your staying put." Edward said, grabbing my other hand.

I looked to Bella, into her golden eyes, pleading. She looked at me for a good minute, and then slowly cut in between Edward and I.

"Bella, love, why are you letting our daughter go with the mongrel?" I heard Edward ask as I pulled Jake out the front door.

"Because…I don't know…or wait. I _do _know. I'm a mom."

We didn't hear the rest of the conversation, we were already in Jake's car, pulling out of the driveway. I leaned the seat back and shut my eyes, covering them with my hand.

It wasn't a long drive to La Push, it felt like it was a few decades away, but I checked the clock and it had only been about seven minutes. And I guess Jacob realized I wanted to think so he stayed quiet during the drive.

This couldn't be happening. Jacob had already told me that I couldn't get…get…for the love of god, I couldn't even say it.

When we got to La Push, I silently got out, pulled him by his hand inside, to his bedroom and lay next to him on his bed - Of course, we said hello to Billy who was in front of the TV.

This is what I love about Jake. He stayed quiet the entire time. Didn't question, didn't comment, not a word. He understood me.

I gently laid my hand on his arm and flashed the scene of me in the bathroom and waited for him to say something.

"Why did you puke…?" Jacob asked after a few minutes and I chuckled.

"Think about it for awhile. It was morning…I got sick." I said. It was strange. I was so excited, but I felt tired and I cuddled up to his side and lay my head on his chest, waiting for his reaction.

It didn't take him very long.

"You're…pregnant?" I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and smiled widely.

"Oh holy…Oh jeez…" He panted, tightening his arm around me. "Your gonna have a kid, my kid…oh jeez." I laughed, sounding like a chime of bells.

"Now I think I'm gonna puke." Jake said, lolling his head back. I laughed again, nuzzling my head on his chest.

"And Edward thought he was mad when he found out about the hickey…" I giggled. Jake snorted, wrapping an arm around me and kissing my hair.

"God, I love you." He murmured into my hair.

"Love you more." I whispered.

"Let's tell Billy and Charlie first, please. It'd be nice to live to see my first kid." Jacob teased. I smiled at him, interlacing our fingers and I sighed when a thought crossed my mind, but I didn't drawl on it. I was to busy being happy to think of something like that…

_Mom and Dad are going to kill me…if this baby doesn't first._

**((AN: **_**TAH DAH! LOL Hallo! **_

**I hope you likened that chapter~**

**Nassie eesh Preggurs! :3**

**See yew all next chapter!**

**Buh-byee!))**


	5. Weve made a Monster

Nessie POV.

---------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" I asked Jake, my fingers entwined with his, even though my fingers could barely peek out of the sleeves of Jacob's sweater he had pulled over my head so we could walk outside.

"It's a secret." He chuckled. I leaned against him and sighed.

"This trail goes to the beach…" I told him and he sighed.

"I thought it was going to be a secret." I laughed and squeezed his hand.

_I'm alright. We're both fine. I'm really, really sorry dad. I'll be back tonight unless you are too…disgusted or something._

I already knew my father wouldn't like the way I worded it. He would shake his head at me; maybe give me a stern look.

_I'll stay at Jacob's if you want. Call my cell phone, alright? Love you._

"Why so quiet?" Jake asked, releasing his hand from mine and pulling me against his side.

"Just talking to my dad. Making sure he doesn't flip out." I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled myself as tight as I could get to him. My feet found sand and I stumbled a bit, Jake tightening his arm around me.

We walked down the line of the water in silence, the beach looked sad and gloomy from the lack of sun.

It was deliciously silent besides the ocean waves. It was perfect. Too perfect, of course.

My pocket started vibrating. Jake could feel it too since my hip was connected to his. I sighed, stepping back from Jake and yanking my little phone out of my pants pocket. I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Renesmee." Edward said. I couldn't tell what kind of tone he had. It was difficult. Sounded stern…not angry, more like scolding.

"Don't ever think I would make you stay anywhere besides your own home. And…disgusted. What a poor word choice. How would I ever, in the length of my existence, be disgusted with my own daughter?" I practically blushed. I had the best father in the world.

"Dad…" My voice was thick with tears. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Don't cry, Nessie." I heard a few gasps in the background. When I cried, it was like someone had died. I heard muffled voices in the phone and movement.

"Nessie? Are you alright?"

"Mom?" Bella had taken the phone from Edward? I laughed. She huffed a sigh in relief.

"You're laughing." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah…"

"Nessie. I know that you know hiding your…um…hickey was wrong. You should have told me, silly." Jacob gave an "I told you so" face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Your father and I overreacted. Well, your father more than me…" She giggled and I imagined Edward rolling his eyes. Her voice went down to a whisper.

"I've never had a hickey in my life, since when I had blood Edward was so careful with me, he would barely kiss me. So I guess we freaked out more since neither of us knows how it…err…_feels_…" I could hear Emmett's booming laughter in the back and laughed myself, blushing deep red. Jake barked out a laugh, leaning down towards the phone to hear more.

"Oh please." Edward scoffed.

"Love you both."

"Bye Mom." I shut the cell phone and shoved it back into my jeans pocket, walking over to a random spot on the sand and lying down. Jake imitated me and grabbed my hand again as he lie beside me.

"Ahhhhh." I groaned lightly. "What are we gonna do?" I laid the side of my face against the sand to stare at Jacob. He stared right back, grinning.

"I have no clue." I smiled widely at him and wiggled myself closer. He leaned down, cupping my cheek, and meeting my lips with his.

Dear lord…I was going to designate a day in which Jacob and I would just kiss…_all day._

Our lips together created complete fire. I slipped down and trailed kisses down his throat and lightly sucked on his Adam's apple.

"Ness…" He moaned and my cheeks flamed up, most likely making me a bright shade of crimson.

"Ness…" He repeated, just as breathy. "We've already got one in the oven." I made an amused face at Jake as I pulled back to look at him. "And I don't think it would appreciate me invading it's space." I laughed and went back down to his neck, kissing up and then playfully biting his ear.

His chest heaved like he had just run to China and back. I grinned. My poor Jacob. I teased him so much.

"Stop giving me that unholy grin." Jake growled.

"Me?" I said, putting on an innocent expression. Jacob rolled his eyes. I sighed, lying back down next to him.

"So…should we tell Billy first?" I asked Jake, watching the clouds. I heard him sigh and he sat up, looking down at me.

"Maybe we should tell Bella first? Like, you listen to me this time?" I sat up too.

"Okay, that was a hickey. This is a freaking…" I trailed off, furrowing my eyebrows.

"A…baby?" Jake supplied, waving a hand in front of my face. "Hey Ness? You in there?"

"What's it gonna be?!" I whispered, my jaw dropping.

"What?" Jake asked, still not catching on. I stared at him, my brown eyes wide.

"Jake. I'm half human, half vampire. You're a shape shifter, wolf-thingy." Jake chuckled at my confusion of his race, but I frantically shook my head. I felt a small nudge in my stomach.

"It's going to be a…a half vampire, half wolf!" I yelled, starting to hyperventilate. Jake's eyes widened just like mine when he finally realized.

"Whoa Ness, calm down." He said, grabbing my hand and holding it tight. A little tighter than he usually would, but it obviously didn't hurt.

"Oh my god…what are we gonna feed it? Is it gonna want blood? Or will it want like…meat or something? Is it going to be able to…phase? Like a tiny little baby wolf? What if it shape-shifts into like, a magical little elf or something?!" I covered my face with my hands and groaned.

"We're gonna name it Frankenstein. It's just sewed up with a bunch of different species. And what if it's like, one third is human?! Oh god. We've bred a monster."

"Nessie!" Jake yelled, taking my shoulders in his huge hands, but barely holding on. As if it would hurt, anyway.

"Calm the hell down! We don't know what's going to happen but this can't be freakin' good for it!"

_He called it it. He called our little monster, it. _But as I was thinking this, I felt rapid nudges against my belly. Without any word of explanation, my free hand shot up and grabbed Jake's, bringing it to my stomach. I heard him suck in a quick breath and his other hand came off my shoulder and rested against the other side of my stomach.

"Oh god." I breathed. "This is really happening..."

"Yeah…" Jake whispered, most likely not even hearing a word I said.

We sat there like that. For a good five minutes we sat on the beach, Jake's hands on my stomach and waiting until our monster stopped kicking.

"So…back to your house?" I asked Jake. He huffed a sigh, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I think Billy will take it best…I mean the ones who will take it worst are my parents…and second best would be your pack. Third best, other members of the wolf community…and then there's Charlie." Jake groaned and I giggled.

"That might be too much for him. Even if it's on a need-to-know basis…he thinks you're a cute little seven-year-old." I grinned at him.

"Well. It looks like this is going to be like my mom's situation," Jake made a face at the memory. "but not _exactly _like my mom's…we'll be prepared for what's going to happen. Now let's go tell Billy." I stood up as Jake stood up, but instead of walking back, he seemed to think that I needed a lift. My feet left the sand and I was in his arms in exactly half a second.

I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked, kissing me once on the lips and then walking towards his house.

**AN: Oh my! I've been gone so long! I'm horrible! *sigh***

**Sorry, so very busy with summer events and events on the computer as well! I've been trying so hard to work on this (especially since my aunt and my cousin are fans of my story now 3 Really~ ^ ^ It made me soo happy when I told my cousin I was working on the next chapter and she took the laptop away from me so she could read it and was telling my aunt "Ha-Ha I got to read it first before anyyyyoneee!" xDD And then I was at my aunt's house while she read it and I was dying laughing at her *OMG*'s and her giggles and *siiiiigh* I love them. w ) but so much things need to be happening in this story, so little time!**

**Plus I have FOUR original stories I really~ need to work on. I'm dying. So is my keyboard xD;;**

**Thank you for sticking with my horrid-ness. And if you've found some changes in the first chapter, don't worry, you're not going insane. I edited it~ :D**

**Whelp~ Terribly sorry once again! Review because you love me?!**

**Maybe just a little bit?! :)**


	6. B line

**Nessie POV.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Uh…dad? Could we…talk to you?" Jake asked Billy, trying to wave him away from the game he was watching.

"Perfect timing. Half-time's just started. What's up, kids?"

_I think I'm going to throw up again. _I thought to Jake, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back and I'm not sure if it was a reassuring squeeze or a you-wanted-to-do-this-and-you're-not-going-to-get-out-of-it-that-easily squeeze.

"W-well…I think we should come right out with it and just tell you, okay!?" I said…err…yelled. I guess when I get nervous I can't control the volume of my voice.

"Nessie…" Jake whispered, trying to calm me down, I'm guessing. Billy raised his eyebrows, taking turns looking at us for dramatically long intervals.

"Okay…" He said with a suspicious look on his face. I was starting to wonder if he already knew. The whole thing seemed obvious to me…but then again, I was the one who was…who was…preg- okay, yeah. Still can't even think the word.

Jake took a deep breath and looked at his father.

"You can't freak out, okay?" He said, I buried my face into his arm, but turned a bit so I could still peek at Billy with one eye. He seemed surprised by this.

"What happened? Did you do something wrong?" I wanted to scream.

_Yeah…about six or seven times. _I thought. It slipped into Jake's mind from our skin touching and his shoulders shook as he tried not to laugh. I peeked at Billy again and he looked absolutely baffled.

"O-okay. We didn't technically do anything wrong. It's sorta something we _didn't _do that made this…confession happen." A small giggle escaped my lips.

_Oops. Damn my poor memory of getting on birth control. _I slid into Jake's mind and he grinned.

"Could you just tell me right out like you were going to just a half minute ago?" Billy asked, shaking his head at us.

"The suspense is killing me!" He said, dramatically waving his arms and then smiling at us.

"I'm sure it's not that terrible." I guess that's when the guilt came. Can't be that terrible that were hormonal, sex-craving idiots. We didn't make a Frankenstein baby. Nope, not at all. It is nothing of that sort. I brought my face away from Jake's sleeve to stare down at my feet.

"Well dad…you see." Jake mumbled, bringing his free hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"Me and Ness, we…uh…" I squeezed his hand, trying to ease him on. I'm glad he was telling instead of me. I mean, I wanted to tell Billy, it was my idea to tell him first, but I guess I'm just too weak to say the words. I'm a turtle. Hard shell on the outside…but then just a small, soft, squishy thing that wouldn't know what to do if it didn't have its protection. If I didn't have my Jacob.

I'm not even strong enough to tell my little monster's grandfather that I was…that I'm…

"I'm pregnant." I blurted.

There was complete silence within the room. My breath was held up in my lungs behind my tightly shut lips. Jacob was so still that if someone would have blown a puff of air at him, he probably would've fallen over. Billy was as still as Jacob, eyes wide and just staring at me.

My heart was in my throat, thudding against my windpipe so hard that I thought it might jump out and greet everyone.

The silence was so long. Way too long. But I kept my breath inside my lungs and I felt the need to breathe faintly. Not too terribly and it still made me feel uncomfortable, but I could have held it for another…seven minutes until I would actually need to take a breath. Many things were running through my head.

Was Billy alright? Is he thinking it over? Did he already know and was just letting us have panic attacks? Was he taking it bad? Was he taking it well? Jake's hand was gripping mine so hard that it would have hurt if I was all human.

If this was how long Billy took, and he was our number one choice…how the hell was everyone else going to take it?

My nervousness and my heart rate must have started it. The rapid prodding inside my abdomen wouldn't quit, and my hand freed itself from Jacob's and lightly rested against the soft material of my shirt.

_It's alright, little Monster. Everything is okay. _I thought, wishing I could touch its skin to talk to it. As I still waited for Billy to say _anything _and waiting for the kicking to cease, I got an idea.

It wasn't a totally good idea, but my mind raced seven years earlier, everyone had fallen in love with me just by the mere sight of me…by my touch…

My feet started towards Jake's frozen and silent father, all on their own accord. I could sense Jake's eyes burning holes right through the back of my head. I wonder if he could see my brain, I'd love to know what size it is since I was seemingly acting so idiotic these days.

Billy's confused, dark eyes looked up into mine, asking what in the hell I was doing without even speaking a word. Reaching down towards Billy's hand, I softly picked it up. The russet skin felt rough on his palm, but smooth on the other side, both sides warm.

I tried to make my eyes tell him that I wasn't crazy, smiling almost apologetically as my hand rested over his, both pressed to the spot where my Monster was kicking. I held my breath again.

Billy's eyes widened so wide, I was almost scared for him having a heart attack, or panic attack…or one of those attacks that's not good. I felt Jacob come stand next to me and glanced up at him before looking back down to his father, searching his face for any emotion. Mercifully, the silence wasn't half as long as it was last time. Billy's face cracked into a big grin, wrinkles fanning out around his eyes.

Oh joy. I could breathe again.

"Oh wow. Active little thing, isn't it?" Billy mumbled, more to himself than to either me or Jake.

"Yeah…" I said, smiling at Billy and then up at Jake. He mirrored my smile, leaning down and kissing my lips. I almost forgot where we were.

It was like the beach. Hands on my stomach for a _very _long time until the tiny Monster stopped beating me. Billy sighed, sitting back in his wheelchair and nodding his head, eyebrows raised.

"Well kids…you've gotten yourselves in quite a…situation." Jake wound his arm around my waist and I did the same to him.

"Yeah…I know…" I mumbled, still grinning. "But…I'm glad we're in this situation. We've got a…little Monster." Billy grinned right back at me.

"Yes. Well…have you seen a doctor?" This caught my attention. Several things clicked in my head at once. We were going to have to tell the Cullen's. Soon.

"Not yet. I guess we should take you to one, huh? Ness?" Jake leaned down, trying to look at my face.

"We have to go." I whispered. Jake looked at me, confused. But Billy's face was still smiling, and he nodded as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I'll see you around, kids. Try not to get into anymore trouble." Billy winked, wheeling himself in front of the TV again.

"Thank you." I said, taking Jake's hand and running him out to the car. He was silent, starting the car and letting it sit, waiting for me to tell him where to go.

"Cullen's house." Jacob's eyes widened slightly but he put it in gear and started off down the road.

"We need to tell Carlisle."

"Doctor Fang?" Jacob joked, sweetly trying to lighten the mood. I smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah…he won't tell Edward or Bella if we tell him not to. Carlisle's just, that way. But…you know…maybe he can figure out what's going on," I waved my hand around my belly.

"In this region." Jake barked out a laugh, pressing the gas pedal a little more so the car sped faster down the street.

"You're not like how Bella was, so that's good. When she first found out, they said she had a bump between her hips. You're still as small as ever." I nodded, rolling my eyes at the small jibe.

"I'm not half as small as Alice." I assured him, resting my hands on my stomach. I could already tell it was going to be a new habit of mine. Better hide it if we aren't telling the Cullen's anytime soon…

"Ahh. We are in quite a situation." Jake quoted his dad, smiling at me. I nodded, smiling right back at him. It was complete silence once again as he drove. My heart started beating faster as I saw the familiar things in the path towards the big white house.

"Calm it." Jacob muttered, grabbing one of my hands and linking our fingers.

"They're gonna be able to hear your heart beat, just like I'm hearin' it now." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I pictured Carlisle freaking out. Running out of his study and yelling to my parents that I was pregnant with a Monster. They'd freak out, they all would, and hold me down and…

Jacob cleared his throat and I snapped out of it, looking down at his hand linked with mine.

"Oops. Sorry." I mumbled, looking out the window and trying not to think to hard. My stomach was thumping rapidly. Sighing, I took my hand away from Jake's and laid it on the kicking.

_I won't let them hurt you, little Monster… _I thought to it, biting my lip as hard as I could without breaking skin as we pulled up the drive way.

"Calm." He said, almost sternly. He cut the engine and got out, jogging around the car to my door and then helping me out of my seat. I hugged him around the waist.

"I love you. Whatever happens." I looked up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"We're not goin' into war, Ness. I love you too, more than you could ever know, but _whatever happens_, we're both gonna survive." I smiled at him.

"Now I love you more." He laughed again, sounding so close to a bark that I started laughing myself. He wound his arm around my waist as we walked towards the house. The door was open before we even got to it, Bella coming out and smiling widely.

"Ah, there you two are." She gestured for us to come in and we walked in slowly. All the Cullen's were sitting in the living room, talking or watching TV. They smiled at me, calling out greetings just like they did this morning.

"Hi everyone." I smiled, waving and training myself to take my hands off my belly. My eyes spotted Carlisle, lounging in a chair.

_I'll take care of everything. Don't follow me when I excuse myself to the bathroom. It'll be less suspicious if me and Carlisle are the only ones gone._ I thought to Jacob, sitting with him on one of the couches. I almost threw up right on the spot when Edward slowly turned his head to look at me.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. _I thought to Jacob, turning my head away from Edward casually, trying not to let on how horribly I was worrying at the moment since he _might _have heard me.

All of a sudden, there was a low growl and I turned to see Rosalie, her golden eyes locked on my neck.

"Oh." I said dumbly, brushing my hair over the hickey that was still there. I looked over to the rest of the family. Jasper raised one eyebrow at Jake, Bella looked away, seeming to be trying to hide her laughter, Alice was rubbing Jasper's thigh, giggling as well. Emmett was sucked into his TV show, Carlisle and Esme were just watching the scene, (Esme seemed to be giving Rosalie a scolding look) and Edward was _still _staring at me.

"Um…excuse me." I squeaked. Edward's eyebrows practically hit his hairline as he watched me go. And he still watched me even as I passed behind Carlisle's chair. And the worst part is, I touched the back of my grandfather's neck, told him through our minds that I need to talk with him now and to go to his study, (I thought it so fast, I was praying to all the gods that he heard any word I said.) and Edward most likely heard the entire thing. I could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my shirt.

I walked towards the bathroom, but then turned abruptly, making a B line to the stairs instead and up to Carlisle's office. The door opened to the high-ceilinged room, the dark wood paneled walls, and then the many books and paintings. I looked around for somewhere to sit, but the only chair was Carlisle's black leather one behind the large mahogany desk. Deciding to stand and just lean against the desk, I could see every picture on the wall. The ones that told the story of Carlisle's past.

It was extremely quiet in the room. No noise except the voices and heart beat downstairs. I listened closely to what they were saying, mostly trying to single out Edward's voice, but he seemed to be silent. Most likely watching Carlisle and waiting for him to excuse himself. I sighed, trailing one finger down the edge of the beautiful desk and then crossing my arms over my chest, staring at my feet.

And then, my eyebrows furrowed as I tried to hear any noise in my lower regions. There wasn't a heartbeat that I could hear. But it had kicked a lot before. I was absolutely terrified at that point. I started hyperventilating like I had on the beach and tried as hard as I could not to think about it. The door suddenly opened and I almost jumped five feet in the air. My brown eyes looked up to see sleek, blonde Carlisle, smiling at me.

"Hello Nessie, what can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly, closing the door behind him. I _really _started to hyperventilate then, and my heart hammered against my rib cage which most likely _everyone _within a five mile radius could hear, vampire or not. He looked concerned at me.

"Are you alright? Are you out of breath?" He questioned, coming up closer to me and gently placing a hand on my arm. Probably getting ready in case I just fainted on the spot. I took a few deep breaths and he waited.

"I really need your help…grandpa." Carlisle smiled even wider, giving my arm a small squeeze.

"Anything. What is it you need help with?" I looked around, and then down at the ground as if I had x-ray vision and I could see right through the floor into the living room. He seemed to realize what I was worried about.

"Would you like a change of scenery?" He asked quietly, tilting his head at me. I nodded, smiling weakly at him.

"And well…somewhere where the others can't hear us and…well…my dad is-"Carlisle put his hand up, taking a step back from me and nodding.

"Taken care of. He won't be following us." I almost tackled Carlisle as I hugged him.

"Thank you so much. Where will we be going?" We started quickly down the stairs at an inhuman speed, both slipping out of the back door in no time.

"My office at the hospital. Sadly, it's not going to be mine much longer. We've been having thoughts of moving away from Forks, but of course we haven't made any final plans." He assured me when I flinched at the word _moving._ Pack couldn't be without Jacob, Jacob had to stay with his pack, Quil couldn't leave his imprint, Claire, and he couldn't just take her away from her home. So if we moved, Jake couldn't come with us. Not at this moment anyway…

We were both seated in his black Mercedes in less than a few seconds; he was already out of the drive way and onto the road by the time I answered.

"Oh, I see. So, we've got plans brewing though, right?" I grimaced slightly, not liking even the thought of leaving Jake, but I guess I just like to throw myself into the torture chamber.

"Yes. We were thinking of going to see the Denali clan for sometime since we haven't visited them in awhile and they haven't gotten to see grown up you." He chuckled, stopping at a red stop light. The engine purred like a cat.

"Hmm. That would be nice. Of course, I remember Tanya, Kate and…" I stopped talking immediately, deciding to just look out the window rather than reminisce the only memories I had of Irina.

Carlisle was quiet too, taking a smooth turn into the Hospital parking lot. There was silence between both of us as we got into the hospital and took an elevator up to his floor. On the way there were many people greeting him, smiling at me and waving. I wondered how many of them actually knew who I was, and the fact that I wasn't supposed to look as old as my mother.

"Here we are." Carlisle said, opening the door for me and then closing the door behind him. It was a normal office, desk, files, books, and chairs. The walls were a pale peach color and Carlisle looked strikingly whiter than usual in comparison to them.

"Edward shouldn't be listening to our conversation, and we're far enough away that he can only hear bits and pieces of our talk anyway." He said, sitting at his desk chair and waving his hand at one of the chairs in front of his desk. I slowly sat in one, my entire body still.

"Now, how may I assist you? Are you hurt in anyway?" I shook my head, looking to my grandfather and my brown eyes pleading.

"You have to promise me that you won't think about this around my father, or you won't tell anyone. Please." Carlisle nodded, smiling warmly at me.

"You have my word." He said. I took a deep breath, looking down at my lap.

"I-I'm…I'm pregnant…with something…and I-I don't know what it is and if it's going to be the same as my birth but…I really need help from a doctor, I think." I forced myself to look back up and Carlisle's brow had furrowed and he wasn't looking at me. I bit my lip and my teeth started to chatter from the nervousness.

Carlisle slowly looked back up to me and his expression turned into surprise.

"Calm down! It's alright! You have my word, I told you." I almost broke down in tears and I was about to thank him for the next few hours but he went on.

"First, a physical exam would be best. An ultrasound if we can see the fetus…you have the same symptoms as Bella?" I swallowed and then nodded.

"Yeah…morning sickness only once though, this morning. Uh…kicking? Thuds in my stomach. But it's not moving anymore and I didn't hear its heart beat! I can't…I…" I trailed off, resting my hand against my stomach and trying to be calm. Carlisle listened to me, and then nodded once, crossing the room to grab something.

He took the stethoscope and placed the buds in his ears, gesturing for me to lift up my shirt. I looked at him, confused, but I moved it up and really looked at my belly. It didn't seem any rounder to me, but it seemed like I could see less of my legs than usual. I shook my head.

_My eyes are just playing tricks on me…_ I thought. Carlisle brought the chest piece down to my stomach and pressed lightly in different places, listening for a few seconds on each spot. I tried to be patient, and tried not freaking out every time I thought he had found something but he hadn't and would just go to a different spot. I sucked in a breath when there were a few nudges to the stethoscope.

_You don't like being a guinea pig, do you? _I thought, tapping my side as if I was touching the little Monster.

Carlisle finally took the tool away from me, taking a deep breath.

"It's got a very quiet heart beat, but it obviously is alive."

_He's calling it, it. He's calling it, it. _I couldn't help but think. Pulling my shirt back down and then looking back up at Carlisle, I smiled weakly.

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough…I…I don't know what I'm going to do." He smiled back at me, rubbing the side of his face like he was tired.

"The only thing I can suggest is tell your mother and father. It is going to be very…tense…but this seems like it's going to be just like Bella's pregnancy with you, Nessie. You will get…large very soon."

"I know…" I groaned, standing from the chair. "Well…what's first?" Carlisle made a thinking face, returning his stethoscope to its original place and then waving his hand towards the door.

"Let's get to the ultrasound room first, and then we'll go on from there."

"Thank you again, grandpa." Carlisle sighed.

"Of course. Now, go on." I swallowed through my thick throat and nodded, walking out the door and then following him.

**AN: Bum Bum Bum. LOL. no.**

**I've been very….bad at writing lately xD**

**The last parts of this chapter I was like: "Oh god, this is total and utter crap, but I want to post it now so I couldn't care less." xDD haha.**

**This took FIFTEEN pages on Word, and I don't usually do that much for one chapter. Unless it's a special and this one isn't thaaat special. rofl. ANYWHO. Hope you liked it.**

**Yes, once again, begging for reviews. :v**

**I'll be trying to get things going…better. Oh screw myself and my writers block.**

**Bye~ :D**

**PS: BIS HUMONGOUS NESS SHOUT OUT TO THAT ONE PERSON OUT THERE NAMED JOEBOB. xD AND THIS NEW AMAZING BEST PERSON EVER NAMED LUNA O'MALEY!! (she's so amazing! *cries* )  
**

**and also~ To my lovely aunteh and cousin for being fans and……fleemen I just love them both: heart:**

**bye!**


	7. The Insane one

**Nessie POV.**

--------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god." I moaned my hands tightly placed over my eyes.

"I _do not _want _anyone's teeth_ near my uterus." Carlisle sighed and handed me another picture with a fuzzy, totally white bulge in the middle.

"I'm sorry, Nessie."

"Don't apologize! It wasn't your fault Jacob screw-" I saw him wince and instantly shut my mouth.

"Sorry…grandpa." He sighed again and opened the Mercedes door for me. I slipped in and waited until he was in the car to speak again.

"So…you want me to tell my parents, don't you?" Carlisle started the car but let it idle as he turned to me. He appeared several years older than he usually looked.

"I think that would be best. It seems it is almost _exactly _like your birth except the growing rate is a bit slower. So…just guesstimating…maybe ten years and your…child will be fully grown. Even with the slow growth, you will most likely wake up tomorrow and find yourself a lot bigger than you were the night before."

I groaned quietly, sounding more like a squeaky-breath, and propped my elbows on my knees with my hands cradling my face.

"Oh no. This is not good at all." Carlisle patted my hair softly and then hit the gas, driving a lot faster towards the house than he did to the hospital.

"I'm not sure about Jacob…but you might want to get him out of the house. Or be in between him. Your mother and father can be quite…testy." I laughed once.

"Yeah. _Testy._" It was all quiet inside the car now. Absolute silence. For the thousandth time. It was getting so old, the quiet was. I sometimes wished that I could hear the thoughts of people like Edward, just so it wasn't so noiseless…

My brown eyes looked down to my flat stomach. It was going to be round tomorrow? Soon after that, the little Monster would be _really _kicking and breaking my bones? Was that even possible? And then to top it all off, one of my family members was going to have to _bite _into my _insides _once the thing was big enough to be out.

I had to swallow back the bile that rose in my throat.

The only teeth I even _allowed _on me were Jacob's…and even if it doesn't hurt, it'd be so…weird.

_It's _going _to be weird. It's happening. _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut. Who would do it? Bella? My mom, biting my insides open. Yeah. That was a nice thing to think about.

Edward would probably do it, since he was so experienced with doing it. Maybe Carlisle? He's more into the working with organ-y-insides-things anyway…

I couldn't even imagine anyone else doing it. Tiny Alice, who I was taller than by now…Beautiful Rosalie getting anywhere near anything to do with insides…Emmett…Jasper might not be able to even take the blood that would be _everywhere_.

And of course, Esme, a no-brainer. I couldn't even imagine my frail-looking grandmother hunting. Even if it was a deer, it seemed so out-of-character for her.

Could Jacob do it? He could obviously rip apart vampires, but that was when he was phased. And I doubt he would get anywhere near me with barred wolf teeth.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, waking me from all my worries. I turned to him and forced a small smile onto my lips.

"Worried…a bit confused and scared. You know." Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look and pat my hair again, looking back to the road just as we turned into the drive way. I about lost it right there.

My heart beat faster than anything on this earth and my hands shook…my entire body shook.

"Nessie." Carlisle said in a warning tone, as if I was a child going to play with something I wasn't allowed to touch.

"I-I I think I-I'm having a pan-panic attack." I forced out, my voice shaking and breaking away at several spots. Carlisle grabbed my arms right under my shoulders, turning me towards him.

"Breathe." He instructed, taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly to demonstrate what I should do. I followed his orders and before I was done with the third breath, we suddenly heard shouting in the house and Esme hustled out, a frightened look on her face as she stared at Carlisle through the windshield.

"Let's go." He said, swiftly getting out and up the stairs at an inhuman speed. I was frozen for a fifth of a second and then I was out too, running at full speed toward the house.

"I'll kill you!" Was the very first thing I heard. In Edward's voice. This was the scariest thing that I could _possibly imagine_.

The door was left open as I followed Esme into the house. Was it my imagination or did she, as quick as light, glance at my abdomen and then look forward? I couldn't tell. But since it was a chance that she did, I already knew what was going on.

I stopped at the door, looking at my feet. My decision was quick and my breathing was deep and calm. My heart beat fast, but that was normal for me.

I wasn't going to be scared this time. I wasn't going to be stumbling over my words, looking at my feet. I wasn't going to depend all on Jacob.

I wasn't going to _be_…a _turtle._

My brown eyes looked up to see the white couch overturned, Alice and Esme staring at me. Jasper, Rose and Emmett had said something about hunting so I guessed they left after Carlisle and I had gone. Turning towards the voices, I saw Jacob against the wall, Bella on his right and Edward on his left.

"I cannot believe this! I _cannot_ _believe _you!" Bella screeched.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but Edward interrupted.

"She's _half human. _She could _die. _And we can't make her into a vampire! We can't do anything!" Jake's face turned from a confused and helpless expression to an angry, protective one.

"She isn't going to _die._" He said. Bella growled and Edward sneered, both opening their mouths to yell, but this time I interrupted.

"What happened?" My voice rang out, calm and perfect. All eyes flew to me and I almost blushed, but I was different right now. A different Nessie.

"Renesmee…" Bella seemed to exaggerate each syllable of my name. Her more-brown-than-gold eyes were wide as she bore them into mine.

"Don't think for a second that you're not at fault, too. The irresponsibility. Especially when we already know what a baby like that _does_." She whispered.

Without another word, I quickly danced over to the three and spun myself in front of Jacob. At first I was facing my parents, and then I was facing him.

He looked at me like…there was no good word to explain it. Like he was going to rip my clothes off right then and there, but that definitely wouldn't be the right thing to do at this point. And there was another side…a glint of something like loneliness in his eyes.

"Hmm? Answer my question." No one else was in the room with us then…at least in my mind there wasn't. There was just Jacob. Me and Jacob.

"I messed up, Ness." Jake's face scrunched as he looked down at me, glancing at the useless ultrasound pictures in my hand and then back to staring at me. I sighed.

"What'd you do?" There was a rumble behind me but I ignored it. It didn't have a place here yet.

"I was worried, ya know…and I thought about you for the tiniest second and then the beach and everything…Edward had been totally locked on my head since you and Doc left." More noise behind me, but it was still ignored. This Nessie did not care about anything except Jacob right now.

"Oh. I see. So they all know?"

"They all know. I'm so, so sorry, Ness." He placed a big, soft hand on my waist but it was slapped away. Everyone heard the three cracks of breaking bones. I wanted to cry.

"Don't you dare touch her, now that you've killed her." Bella's voice sounded out behind me.

"You need to get out of here now before we both _kill you_." A second of doubt in myself. Could I do this? A second of my stomach churning as I got ready, and then one more second as I slowly turned to face my parents.

"How _dare _you!" I yelled. I heard Alice squeak in the back. My parent's glares didn't waver.

"How dare us? You've been so _careless-" _I cut off Edward.

"You are so _hypocritical!_ Both of you! And I am the proof!" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"We don't know what you are going to get out of this, Renesmee. This time, we have no idea what it's going to be!" Bella didn't say a word. She had already crumbled at the word 'hypocritical' and was staring at nothing, lost in thought.

"I know what it's going to be." I said, staring at my father, totally passive. Everyone was silent as they listened. The air became even tenser. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"It's going to be _mine._" Edward didroll his eyes.

"This is not like your birth. You could die and I will not take that chance." My eyes widened and I stepped back into Jacob's arms.

"_Never._" I whispered, covering my flat stomach with my arms.

"It's not your choice." Edward whispered back, narrowing his eyes. To everyone's surprise - even my own - my lips pulled up into a smile and I giggled, shaking my head.

"I'd think it was my decision, especially since I know no one is going to help you hold me down and kill my baby, are they?" Everyone was silent. Maybe I was going absolutely insane. I totally felt like it. I even felt lightheaded.

Edward looked like he was going to punch me. Maybe he would? With this new, insane Nessie, I'd probably just laugh again.

"But," I said, loud and clear, still smiling like a crazy person. Just for a second, I paused to give one of those long, dramatic silences. At that time, I glanced behind my parents.

Esme was standing close to Carlisle, a hand over her red lips and her golden eyes were staring at me. Carlisle's hand was reaching for Esme's free one, and staring at Edward. I hope he would be giving him a lecture later.

And then I looked at little Alice, both her tiny hands over her eyes but her fingers separated so she could look out and see what was going on. Her eyes locked on mine as well.

Then, I bore my eyes right back into Edward's. My smile got even bigger.

"You're more than welcome to chew the darling out of me." I tilted my head at him and winked.

I _winked._

The Turtle Nessie, buried under the many layers of Insane-pregnant-Nessie, was melting into the floor right now.

Or not. It seemed like she was fighting her way out.

_I can't believe I just winked at my father. _I thought, grabbing Jacob by the hand and hustling out. I glanced back and saw Edward frozen, just staring at where I used to be. And then the rest of them were all watching me with looks of complete awe.

Not envious awe, mind you.

"You are the most amazing thing alive." Jacob whispered once we were outside.

"They can still hear us." I whispered back, my face already flushing bright red. Jacob shrugged and pulled me towards his car.

"I'm guessing were going to be staying at my house for the night?" I laughed feebly.

"_Oh yeah._" Because I think I was going to be disowned.

Jake, like always, opened my door for me and closed it when I was in and then jogged over to his side to start the car.

"You're okay, right?" He asked, glancing at me before looking back to the road. I shrugged just like he did and sighed.

"I think pregnancy is doing something to my head." I muttered and he laughed.

"I love you." He said, grinning at me. I smiled a small smile back at him.

"Love you more."

* * *

**AN: --dies--**

**Such a short chapter, I'm sorry!**

**And gwah! Just don't throw things at me and I'll be happy. xD**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	8. Its All Downhill From Here

**Oh Geez oh Geez! I REALLY need to start updating earlier, faster, flemmon! xDD And my other story is just hanging there like "Hey! What about me! You haven't even looked at me in more than a month!!!"**

**I'm sowwie! T_T MAN! For, like, a month I'm just going to live in front of my computer and keep typing until my fingernails fall off.**

***gross mind image* Bleh!**

**Oh, oh, oh! My sister is gonna have a babeh!!!!!!!!!!!**

**On my birthday, maybeh! On the ninth! (my birthday!) WOOOT! Best birthday present ever! :)**

**Anyhoo! On with the damned chapter!**

* * *

**Nessie**

* * *

"He was right." I whispered, looking at myself in the mirror, absolutely horrified. I didn't even turn when I heard the door open.

"Ness? You're up already?" Jacob asked quietly. He'd just gotten back from running around with his Pack. There was a few drops of sweat trickling down his chin. The best part was that it dropped onto his naked chest, but I really wasn't going to be ogling that just yet.

"He was _so _right." I repeated. Jake just looked at me, confused. He slowly walked towards me with his bare feet barely making a sound on the carpet. His hand was even warmer than I remembered as he slid it down my shoulder and continuing down my arm until he grasped my hand.

"Who was? And...what are you look- " Jake stopped mid-sentence when his eyes got to my stomach. My stomach that used to be covered by a huge shirt that he had given me, but it was now scrunched up underneath my bra so I could get a good look at it. My stomach, that is.

No wait. Not my stomach. This big puffy, bump that was right between my hips. My nails drummed on the side of it with anxiousness.

"Whoa." He muttered in a low, rumbly voice I hadn't heard him use, ever. He was _revolted _by me, wasn't he?

"You sure...grew..." I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip hard. There was a long few minutes of silence. My eyes burned. And not like the regular burn. It was like...a burn that hurt. And if I opened my eyes and let oxygen hit them, the burn would get even worse.

"Ness!" Jake yelled, moving my shoulder around so that I was facing him. my back towards the mirror.

"You said you wanted to have a baby! Don't cry!" My shoulders shook and I leaned my forehead against his chest. It didn't feel that nice, since my face always gets so warm when I cry, but I loved the hot on Jacob's body anyway.

He worriedly wrapped his big, muscley arms around my shoulders and kissed my hair. He just held me through a few of my sobs, getting a little more antsy everytime I hiccupped.

"Please don't be scared. I'll make sure everything is perfect." My breath stopped suddenly and my eyes widened. I pressed my hands into his chest and leaned away from him so I could look him in the face. I just imagined what I looked like. My eyes all puffy and red, tears dribbling out the corners like a little kid.

"That's not it." I said, just a bit louder than I meant to. His eyebrows came together in another worrisome face. Absently, I wondered what Billy was doing. There was a lot of noise going on outside the door.

"What's wrong then?" My chin trembled and I didn't even have to blink for the tears to escape my eyes. I took in a gasp of air and like a child, cried out,

"_I'm so fat_!" Followed by another round of sobbing in a whiny voice. Jake shook.

"Don't _laugh_!" I whined again and he sucked in a breath, a small chuckle slipping out but he contained it inside himself, shaking like he was freezing cold. Pfff, like that would happen to my Jake. More noise outside the door...like shuffling, not as loud as before.

"Yeah, sorry." He said breathlessly. I made a face at him.

"Don't give me that grin." He did anyway and I pretty much melted into a teary puddle of goo. He swiped his thumb underneath my eye and sighed.

"Jeez, what am I gonna do with you?" I was about to ask him about the noise since it was sort of starting to bug me, but my question was answered when three tall, shirtless men barged into the room, falling over each other.

"Shit, Quil! I think you broke my toe!" Embry roared, pushing him into Jake's wall. Quil laughed the entire time even though I flinched when his face slammed right into the hard wood.

"Sorry! Seth was walking so slow!" The shortest of the three rolled his eyes.

"Well who was the one to push me through Jake's door? They could've been naked for all we know!" My face burned and the sensation continued down my neck and skimmed my shoulders. Quil just erupted into more laughter.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at them and cleared his throat. They all looked up, silenced...for the time being.

Seth looked like he might jump out the window, Embry just looked annoyed, and Quil was grinning sheepishly. And, at practically the same time Jake did, their eyes turned to me.

"Hey there, Dhampy, how's the preggo life goin' for ya?" Embry said, passing Seth and Quil to fall down onto Jake's bed with a _huff_.

"Uh... just magnificent?" I said, raising an eyebrow as well. And before I could warn Jake not to move away from he...well...he moved away from me. And all three of the werewolf boys' eyes were on my stomach.

"Oh my god." Seth whispered, his dark eyes bugging out.

"Holy..." Said Quil in the same awed tone. Embry didn't say a word. He just stared with his mouth agape. Jake's chest rumbled with a growly sound as he narrowed his eyes at them and then he turned back to me.

"I think your beautiful no matter what, alright?" He whispered, giving me that damned grin of his that made me blush, even when I was thirty pounds heavier than I was last night.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him. He was laughing again and I guessed it was because I was perfectly happy now when I was sobbing and whining not even five minutes before.

He stepped back and I sighed as the three guys were still staring at my bump.

"Hi!" I yelled, waving erratically in front of their faces. Seth and Quil snapped out of it but Embry was still looking at it, one brow up and one brow down as if my belly was really confusing him.

"Hey Nessie! Haven't seen you in awhile!" Seth said, smiling at me. He was what? In his twenties but he still acted like a sixteen-year-old and still looked like...he was twenty. But that was only because of the wolf-ness.

"Hey Seth! Did you get taller?" I asked sarcastically, stepping around Jacob and walking to Seth to hug him around his scorching waist.

"Probably. I'm not going to be able to fit through the door next time." He said, hugging back. I laughed, rolling my eye at him and then joining Embry on the bed. His eyes were still glued to my little Monster's home. I sighed and poked his head.

"Hello? You could just take a picture of my belly and look at it later if you want." I could hear Jake growl again in the background but knew he knew I was teasing. Finally, he shook his head and looked up at me.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just..." He glanced at it again and I sort of wanted to ask Jake if he'd punch him. But his next words took my breath away.

"Aren't you guys wondering about what it's...gonna be? Like...vamp or wolf? It's sort of hard to think about." Embry raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah...I didn't even think of that..." Quil said, looking up at Jake. I snuck a glance at him too and his face was hard, like he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Maybe it'll be both! Like half wolf and half vamp! And then everyone would like it." Seth said. Damn him and his optimism.

"Seth." Jake said, the hard look already wiped from his face and an annoyed, tired-looking one replaced it.

"Shut up."

"Mmkay." I waited a few seconds to see if anyone was going to say anything, and then spoke,

"Maybe. It's just like when I was inside Bella and they couldn't see me or penetrate me with needles...so it's obviously vampire." I sighed and flung myself onto my back just like Embry had. I even made the same huffy sound.

"But who knows? All I know is that it's going to suck if it tries to rip out of me like I did with my mom, 'cause I'm not going to be turned in any direction except actual death."

Okay. Maybe that was just a bit too hardcore for them to listen to. Especially Jake, since I was bringing his worst nightmare into words. But the rest of the, were silent, freaked out by my little speech, most likely. Ah yes silence.

That awkward silence.

_Again_.

"So...." The voice of Quil sounded, partnered with the sliding sound of his back going down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"What's gonna happen with the rest of the vamps? We all saw what happened in Jakes head." At this moment, I don't know if I love Quil more than I ever have for changing the subject, or if I hate Quil more than I ever have for changing the subject to _this_.

"I told my father he could chew on my uterus. I don't have a clue what I'm going to do." I said in total dead pan. I glanced at the laughing that had started.

"I'm sure Edward will get over it." Seth assured and I felt weird when my eyes started tearing up again.

"Maybe you should have told him that you were going to have Paul do it." Quil snorted, snarling at me to show the hilarity of his joke. I snorted a few laughs myself and then sighed.

"I guess I went a little overboard wit it, huh? At least I shouldn't have _winked _at him. Gah."

"Leah thought the wink was hilarious. She was practically crying she was laughing so hard." Embry called, chuckling himself. I sat up straight and smiled big.

"Seriously?!" Quil and Jake looked amused at me and Seth just grinned.

"Yeah. She thought the whole thing was great and she said she'd love to see you do it again. Like a sequel to her favorite book or something." I sighed again, content with myself. It wasn't a normal thing for me to impress Leah or to make her happy with something I did, besides stay away from her.

I don't think she liked me all that much. It's not like we fight and hate each other or anything like that...it's just...we don't...mix well. It's like putting razor blades in a blender.

I was brought back to the world when Quil laughed again. His laugh was one of those that really made me smile and everyone around him happy. It was higher than his deep, rumbling voice and he just had it. That kind of laugh that was REALLY contagious.

"And then, she started thinking really girly stuff that I didn't think her mind was capable of." He said between laughs, practically laying on the floor.

"What'd she say or...think?" I asked curiously. The other guys chuckled too but shook their heads.

"Shut up, Quil." Jake ordered.

"Yeah, you'll ruin it!" Seth shouted.

"Idiot." Embry added in, not even looking away from the ceiling to say it. I frowned. They were going to surprise me with something, weren't they? Man, I hate surprises. They really, really....scare me.

Don't think I'm a scaredy-cat or anything. I'm closely associated with large groups, (I mean covens- wait I mean packs)......of Werewolves and Vampires. A surprise wasn't always such a good thing. Or it was such an amazingly great thing that it was way too much.

Oh lord.

Then, the phone call. That damned phone call that pretty much ruined my life.

Well, okay, preggo emotions are kind of making me dramatic but...it seemed like after that call, everything went downhill in my life.

Everyone was quiet in the room like they knew what was coming. Like the phone ringing was the worst sound they could have ever heard.

I could hear Billy wheeling himself to the phone and after the third ring it stopped as he picked it up. I wasn't sure if the guys could hear Billy, but I certaintly could. The other person was a woman and that's all I could tell. Her words were jumbled and fast and ridden with sobbing.

"Emily? Emily, is that you? What is it?" Billy asked worriedly. The girl that seemed to be Emily sobbed again and continued with more jumbled up words.

"Missing? Wait...you just need to calm down! Take a deep breath and tell me." Billy _mmhmed _and listened to the mumbles of the crying girl. He gasped once and then sighed.

"I'll tell them. Okay. I'm sure they'll be there soon. Goodbye." I could hear the voice give a small, broken 'bye' and then Billy hung the phone back on the receiver. He sat in his wheelchair for a few minutes, probably readying himself to give us this unknown news. And then he slowly wheeled himself across the floor towards Jake's room.

It was the loudest silence I've ever heard. My heart was beating it's normal fast beat, but it was beating _hard _in my throat, practically choking off my air supply.

When he was finally here, after an agonizing fifteen seconds of rolling to the door, he took exactly two deep breaths before knocking. The first for the relief on his chest, and then the next to get ready for the impact?

"Kids?" Billy said softly, opening the door all the way so he could see all of us. But his eyes landed on Quil and just stayed there.

"What's up, Dad?" Jacob asked, taking a step forward as if he was ready to jump up and kill the entire town if that's what was getting those two upset. Billy sighed and looked down at his lap before continuing.

"They can't find Claire. She was down by the creek over at the park and they say she dissapeared." I felt my eyes widen and my lips parted in shock. I got to my feet without even thinking, so I could be next to Jacob's side. Most everyone's eyes, including my own, were on Quil.

"But...the park was at noon yesterday. They just figured she'd gotten lost and didn't tell anyone, but now they are thinking..." Billy took a deep breath and watched himself wring his own hands.

"That she was kidnapped......there have been two or three kidnappings around here and so far they've only found one body. An eight-year-old girl, bruised and beaten and...naked. But they don't know for sure if Claire's gotten kidnapped by the same person and..."

He turned his head to look at Quil, but the shirtless boy was already up and passing Billy out the door.

"Quil!" Seth and Billy called out to him but he was already gone. The front door slammed shut. Billy's forehead creased as he looked up to Jake.

"They are starting searching parties and the police have gotten onto the case quite a while ago. Maybe you should follow him." Jacob just nodded at his father, motioning Embry and Seth towards the door and they both hopped up, following his orders and making their way outside. Jake turned to me and kissed my fore head, held my hand tightly and then spun around to go join the others.

I stood there, feeling almost panicky. But it didn't seem like anything this bad could happen to such a cute, little girl like Claire so it was almost too hard to beleive. I bit my lip and meant to clench my fists, but something hard and cold was in the hand that Jacob had just held. I looked curiously into my pale hand and found the keys to his car.

I thought for a minute and not too long after, I made the decision to go to Emily's house and see what I could do.

I'm sure they didn't have a job for a blimp like myself, but I could at least try.

* * *

**Don't hate! T-T**

**I love you my readers! Smooch! xDDD**

**I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
